Trapped in the closet
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: [[Song fic]] RKelly's Trapped in the Closet made into a Harry Potter character meltdown. This story is cowritten with Beautiful Trix. Its just crazy! RR
1. Introduction

Trapped in the Closet (Harry Potter Characters)

INTRODUCTION

Paje's, that was the club that changed it all. My name is Draco Malfoy, and this is how my world got turned upside down. I had never been to the club before. I heard it from my man, Blaise. My wife and I had just got into a fight and I needed to clear my head. You know with her screaming and shit. I walked in to see bodies everywhere. People were dancing in every corner of the room. They were pretty much on top of each other dancing. All types. Girls and guys. Girls and Girls. And, to my disguist, some guys and guys. The walls were painted black with different colored paint splashed everywhere. There were black lights by the seats in the corner which, let me tell you wasn't a good thing. I saw some spots that I really didn't care to see. There were neon green lights on the dance floor. Shooting light everywhere. The DJ blared every kind of music you can think of. He had a couple of girls dancing on him with empty glasses all around him. And he didn't even look legal yet. That's when I saw her.

She walked up to me. I introduced myself. My wife and I weren't doing so well and she was hot. She told me her name was Mary. She was average height, slim, curvy, with long blonde hair. And might I add her breasts were astounding. Anyway, we started dancing. We had a great time. But it was getting late. She asked me to go home with her. By this time, I had consumed so many drinks I would have followed her anywhere. I only planned to stay a for a short while. That was the last night that my life was normal.


	2. Chapter 1

Seven o'clock in the morning  
And the rays from the sun wakes me  
I'm strechin; and yawnin'  
IN a bed that don't belong to me  
And a voice yells, "Good morning, darlin", from the bathroom  
Then she comes out and kisses me  
And to my surprise, she ain't you

Now I've got this dumb look on my face  
Like, what have I done?  
How could I be so stupid to be have laid here til the mornin sun?  
Most of lost the track of time  
Oh, what was on my mind?  
From the club, went to her home  
Didn't plan to stay that long

Here I am, quickly tryin' to put on my clothes  
Searching for my car keys  
Tryin' to get on up out the door  
Then she streched her hands in front of it  
Said, "You can't go this way"  
Looked at her, like she was crazy  
Said, "I got a wife at home"  
She said, "Please don't go out there"  
"Lady, I've got to get home"  
She said, her husband was comin' up the stairs

"Shh, shh, quiet  
Hurry up and get in the closet"  
She said, "Don't you make a sound  
Or some shit is going down"  
I said, "Why don't I just go out the window?"  
"Yes except one thing, we on the 5th floor:  
"Shit think, shit think, shit quick put me in the closet"  
And now I'm in this darkest closet, tryin' to figure out  
Just how I'm gonna get my crazy ass up out this house

Then he walks in and yells, "I'm home"  
She says, "Honey, I'm in the room"  
He walks in there with a smile on his face  
Sayin', "Honey, I've been missin' you"  
She hops all over him  
And says, "I've cooked and ran yout bath water"  
I'm tellin' you now, this girl's so good that she deserves an Oscar

Throws her in the bed  
And start to snatchin' her clothes off  
I'm in the closet, like man, what the fuck is going on?  
You're not gonna believe it  
But things get deeper as the story goes on  
Next thing you know, a call comes through on my cell phone  
I tried my best to quickly put it on vibrate  
But from the way he act, I could tell it was too late  
He hopped up and said, "There's a mystery going on  
And I'm going to solve it"  
And I'm like, "God please, don't let this man open this closet"

He walks in the bathroom  
And looks behing the door  
She says, "Baby, come back to bed"  
He says, "Bitch, say no more"  
He pulls back the shower curtain  
While she's biting her nails  
Then he walks back to the room  
Right now, I'm sweating like hell  
Checks under the bed  
Then opens the dresser  
He looks at the closet  
I pull out my Beretta  
He walks up to the closet  
He comes up to the closet  
Now he's at the closet Now he's opening the closet...

Chapter 1

The sun rays shone through the window, waking my ass up. I looked at the clock beside the bed. 7:00 am. I sat up and stretched. I had no clue where the hell I was. And my head was throbbing. That's when I heard a voice call "Good morning, darling." from what I thought was the bathroom. She came out and kissed me gently on the lips. I looked at her with disbelief. She wasn't Pansy. She left the room again to give me room to change. What the hell did I do? I had only planned to stay until I could hit that. I stood up quickly, grabbing my shirt off the floor and throwing it on. I put my jeans on and threw on my shoes. I grabbed my car keys and started to leave. But she threw herself in front of the door. Streatching her arms in front of it, trying to stop me. "You can't go this way." she cried with urgency in her voice. I looked at her like she was crazy. Her face was so fucking familiar but I couldn't place it. I just said "Woman, move out my way. I have a wife at home." "Please don't go out there." she pleaded with me. "Lady, I've got to get home." I told her angrily. 

This time she had tears in her eyes. "My husband is coming up the stairs. Shh, shh quiet. Hurry up and get in the closet. Don't you make a sound or some shit is going down." I stood there and looked at her in shock. "But, why don't I just go out the window?" I asked. "Yes, except for one thing, we're on the fifth floor." Now I was officically screwed. I had to think right now. Shit think, shit think, shit. "Quick put me in the closet." I cried. She shut me in. To my shock she opened the door again throwing a wig in. Ginny Weasely! I couldn't believe it. Now I'm in this dark closet. How in the hell was I going to get my crazy ass out of there. 

A man walks in and yells "I'm home." Another thing sounded familiar. His voice. Why couldn't I place it? "Honey, I'm in the room." she yelled back. He walks smiling like crazy and hops on him. "I've cooked and ran your bath water." she told him. I rolled my eyes. This girl was good. She could have won an award. He throws her in the bed and starts to take off her clothes. I shook my head. What the fuck? I muttered under my breath. All of a sudden my cell phone started ringing. I pulled it out and tried to put it on vibrate but it was to late. He had heard it. He hopped up and yelled "There is a mystery going on and I'm going to solve it." And I'm thinking to myself God, please don't let this man open this closet. 

He walked into the bathroom, checks every crack. "Baby, come back to bed" Ginny called from the room. "Bitch say no more" The man called from the bathroom. I heard the shower curtain fly open. I could see Ginny bitting her nails. The man comes back in. I need a good look at him. A drop falls on my cheek. I look up thinking its from the roofing. But the water is sweat from my own head. I watch him look under the bed. I still can't get a good look. He opens the dresser drawer. My mind wonders to why I would hide in the dresser. My thoughts interupted with more sweat falling on my face. He is staring dead at me. I pull my wand out. He walks over. I wipe the sweat away. He is at the closet. He opens the door slowly. My wand pointed to his throat. Harry Potter! I knew I recognized him. Harry stares at me in disbelief. He blinks in shock. I'm just as shocked. I have my wand pointed at an Auror. 


End file.
